Light and Shadow
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: The heirs of the black and white kingdoms join together in creating a new twilight world for themselves and their own child. Ryoma and Camilla short story from FE: Fates The Revelations Path. Spoilers ahead and this is a mature story.


Ryoma had been trained in the art of using a sword to cut down his enemies: the mighty Raijinto. With the power of its lightning, Ryoma had been taught all of the necessary lessons in order to master such a katana in order to protect what is important to him. As the High Prince, he considered himself as a father-figure to the rest of his sibling with the murder of his father when they were much younger. Sakura and Hinoka both looked up to their brother, and while Takumi butted heads with him as would brothers do he also respected him.

Even then a part of his joy was missing in his life either from the death of his father or the loss of his "brother" when he was taken to Nohr, so he began to hold his heart back within armor while considering all of Nohr as pests needing to get put down.

Ignorant about why some of their people were desperate to get supplies from their nation he swore to cut down everyone who tried even crossing their borders...he now regretted such behavior. He condemned innocent people into living in such a horrible situation due to a prejudice against a select few Nohrians, and now he put in the effort not just to protect Hoshido but to provide for Nohr's needs as well.

He would continue his good relationship with Nohr by providing for the woman in front of him in his private bedroom: Former Princess Camilla.

Having lost her nobility after leaving her land in the capable hands of the new king, her own brother Xander. Nowadays, she prefers spending her time flying around the world on her beloved flying companion and ride Marzia. Visiting Hoshido all those months ago was quite the experience for Camilla seeing more kimonos here than the black garbs found in Nohr, but she found the place refreshing compared to her homeland. Not to mention the men roaming around the place just like the samurai looking at her form on his bed.

"Camilla. I wasn't expecting THIS kind of company tonight." His stone-faced expression just caused the buxom woman to chuckle in amusement. She put one finger over her lip before speaking in that alluring tone of hers.

"Oh, you need to work on your flattering. Still, are you sure I'm just as pretty as most of Hoshido's females?"

Her seductive tone made it almost impossible to disagree with her comment, well that and the naked, plump, and heated body she presented in front of him.

Her body was a strange contradiction; a vicious woman against enemies but had firm, and soft breasts along with a study butt to ride wyverns into battle. She would feel ashamed of presenting herself like this in public to everyone except Ryoma. Not that he was still in his kimono as she had undressed him slowly; while he felt some shyness his wife was all too willing to have them both in the skin they were born in. There was some distrust at first since quite a few believed she was merely a spy working for Nohr on the inside however she managed to win over most of the population over time here.

It was only after the war against Valla did their relationship evolve into this state, but even before they confessed their love something between these two royal born members connected with each other because of a boy that was born from a dragon. They love and admiration for Corrin managed to tie into their love for the rest of their families making this kind of life a reality. The war against Anankos that was meant to split together both nations only brought them closer together.

"I wanted you to be my wife for many different reasons," Running his hands over the smooth skin of her shoulders he leaned into her right ear. "It just so happened your breath-taking body is one of them among many others. Between your affection towards my people, your skills in battle, and love of Hoshido's nature and customs, the heart beating in my chest found you as my true soulmate."

He appreciated how willing she was to leave behind her kingdom in order to pursue a relationship with someone like him, and he made up for her sacrifice by rewarding her with his full love and appreciate. It could because Ryoma was reminded of the first women he opened his heart to named Scarlet. She took him into her little army without hesitation, and he would have provided her with the proposal...then Anankos happened. She was turned into a puppet like the other dead relatives of both kingdoms and he saw her get slain once again.

There were times when he got angry with her since he figured she was trying to become like Scarlet and he held that against her in the beginning. What didn't help were the opinions of the people in his kingdom about their new queen. All found her to be nothing besides a "big-breasted tramp" of a lady with no right to have a seat at the royal council of their land.

"She is nothing but a lecherous harlot of Nohr!"

"Why didn't you pick a Hoshido woman of goodness, highness?! She will only lead our kingdom into ruin!"

"She is the heir of a bastard king. We should lock her away for treason against this kingdom."

Then, shortly after his announcement to his home, the assassinations attempts began to spring up against her. It was fortunate for Ryoma that both Charlotte and Beruka had come over into their land with the ninja they came to love in Saizo and Kaze. All of them quickly made an effort to help protect Camilla from such violence. Blood and guts were shed during those dark times. Slowly, but surely the high prince began to see the ugly nature of man wasn't inside merely inside of Nohr and it could come out of anyone given the right motivation...

"R-y-o-m-a~" The come hither motion with her hand combined with her predator-like gleam with those eyes almost made Ryoma sweat into a puddle of water.

After purring from getting her rather sizable breasts squeezed around with his strong hands. Giving a couple of rotations of movement on her huge globes caused a few moans to escape her mouth. The way she moved her lips not to mention her body gestures during these intimate moments made the hardships he's endured worth it. Feeling her hands rub his abs and skin caused his bones to tingle with excitement. Grabbing tightly on her butt he pushed her on top of him while she moved her legs around his waist as they eased onto the bed.

"Camilla, the truth is I wasn't sure if this would work out for us. It was difficult to get my siblings to accept you let alone my people, but you've helped show me that you shouldn't just someone simply from where they came from or the negative stigma from an older age of people."

There was also the fact Camilla would have less time to spend with her brothers and dear, sweet sister back in her former kingdom. That didn't mean Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura were bad people to speak with not to mention they were willing to invite her siblings over into Hoshido whenever they wanted like during Camilla and Ryoma's wedding. Even Azura and Corrin appeared to provide and show their support for the new peace being made with both kingdoms as they both were happy everyone to coexist together in harmony.

"Do you think our baby will be okay while doing this?"

Rubbing and feeling the child hidden underneath her soft skin the father knew sex with a pregnant woman is really pleasing to have, but it could also result in the baby coming out too early if things go wrong. She merely eased his worries by kissing him on the forehead, pushing her breasts that were now filled with nourishment for their child when born on his chest. He would face the wrath of the gods if they found his relationship with this woman wrong, and he would commit a "sin" like this in the eyes of his people time and again.

"A-Ahh yes, the sweet spot right there kiss it more..." She moaned as he licked down near her legs while she began to moved her fingers around his long shaft hoping to make it hard enough for her. Slowly moving her over he began to cup and squeeze her rear tightly, his ears listening to her joyful cries of pleasure at the foreplay. She, in turn, clenched the bedsheets in anticipation for what is coming shortly from her strong and firm husband.

"Give me some more of this, your highness!"

"With gusto, my queen!"

Grinning, he continued applying pressure to both her ass and shapely breasts loving the sweat that was coming off the both of their bodies. After her reassurance, he finally went inside of her body causing them both to groan and gasp out in a mix of pain and joy. While they weren't new to this anymore they still enjoyed whenever they had a night or even day of passion like this. Moving in and out of her in the more "dominant" position Ryoma closed his eyes while listening to her screams as he continued to please his beloved wife.

"Oh, gods you are so damned good!"

Feeling his manhood being squished by her inner wall, she was on cloud nine as they were getting closer to their first climax. Grabbing hold of her large midsection, the husband finally unleashed his child-making juice inside of his wife as they laid next to each other for a momentary break from their sexual escapades. She ran her hands through his samurai's hair, and he began to suck on her breasts as a child would to their mother during nursing. His eyes looked at his beautiful goddess of wyverns, and she looked at her noble, but a firmly dedicated samurai.

"Do you think we woke our child up?"

Feeling her expanded belly that swelled up with their baby, the hand covering her skin could feel some movement within her body as a small bump contacted with his left hand. She had a few tears in her eyes knowing that life would soon come to life from within her body, and she could provide her new home with the first heir to the throne of their land, they had managed to build a family together no matter how others might have felt about them. Giving a gentle smile Camilla moved her hand overlapped with his, a connection was felt between them and their unborn offspring in her womb.

"I'm sure he won't mind his mommy and daddy screwing their brains out."

With a devious smirk she decided to take command of the reigns, she literally moved on top of his body to begin riding him like her beloved wyverns. He didn't complain about this, in fact, he helped out Camilla by putting his hands on her hips for support as she slowly began to lower herself onto his shaft. Grasping his shoulders, her body moved up and down slowly at first in order to help ease her beloved into high-speed sexual pleasure once again. Grunting, moaning, and cries of sexual satisfaction could be heard through the paper-thin walls of the castle of their king and queen making a "loud" court for themselves.

"Yes, please give me some more you sexy-ass beast you!" She roared as her body continued to slam down on his rod, her breasts and belly shaking up and down with the sweat making her body shine. Ryoma was joyed to be a spectator of such a sight, and watching the bountiful body of his wife enjoy herself and make him feel good as well looking at her beaming smile. The duo loved fighting together in combat as he swung around his blade while she let loose with her strong ax on their enemies. They loved to work up their appetites before having "dessert" like this in their personal quarters.

"You are so gods damn wonderful, Camilla!" Panting out those words he began to hold onto her ass while she began to yell out in excitement. Her nails began to scratch and draw blood on his shoulders, but he would endure such pain as he merely kissed her in order to muffle some of his wife's moans. Feeling his body reach its limit he roared out like a lion while his beloved queen felt her slick juices coming out of her core. "Truly a beacon of light from the shadows of Nohr."

"Oh, is it wrong to feel this gods damn good!" She cried out with him as they reached their second climax with her body falling onto his as they gathered their breath on their bed. His hand cupping her face as he gave her a gentle kiss while feeling her belly shake with their child kicking under her skin. Life was indeed good for Ryoma and Camilla, the king and queen Hoshido slowly began to fall into slumber while naked on in their room. Giving his nipples a little rub Camilla began to lick his ear trying to get in some last second moments of foreplay.

"You're going to make a great father for our child, and even if it is a girl I'm sure your people will love her all the same." She beamed with joy wanting motherhood bad enough to show the world her kind heart outweighed her status as a fearsome flying warrior princess.

"They are our people, but it doesn't matter if our baby will be a boy or girl. In the end, I will love our child all the same, and you will make a wonderful mother." Giggling like her younger sister Elise nodded to her Hoshido husband's praise as she rested beside him in their kingdom. Ryoma couldn't have been a more lucky, happy, and blessed man. Yes, a man that was given the gifts of a loving wife and child by the gods...

"Oh, you're certainly a hungry boy aren't you, Shiro." Camilla cooed to her small purple-haired spawn of a Wyvern Rider, and Peerless Samurai as her increased breasts that were being sucked on by her baby. Ryoma felt a bit of envy at his son getting his feeding of milk from those plump orbs that only increased with her pregnant months as he looked over at her opened kimono revealing some of that creamy skin he loved to kiss during their intimate moments. He was the sign of true peace beginning for both the lands of the light and shadow.

"A growing boy like our little prince needs your milk in order to become a strong leader of Hoshido."

"Trying to get out of being responsible for having the duties of a king, my love?" Ryoma shook his head towards his teasing wife as they saw their bundle of joy cry out in happiness.

"Of course, the only thing I wish to be in the immediate future is a great father to my son." Camilla smiled while cradling the hungry child sucking on her tit as his eyes lit up when looking at his Nohrian mother. He was proud to have been born with both of their blood now in his veins along with both of his parent's talents.

"Come on already! Go up and fly," The outcry was from a purple-haired teenager who began to move the ropes holding onto an undead wyvern that refused to fly. This was the crown prince of Hoshido: Shiro. Born from Ryoma and Camilla he's mastered his father's katana at such a young age, the heir to the throne of his kingdom, and the one, true bachelor of this land in many girls opinion. "Why are you resting on the job?! Your prince demands to have a ride with his wonderful guest!"

Here was the talented Prince Shiro, the child born out from the bond of two kingdoms; he was having trouble trying to make his mother's riding wyvern move off the ground let alone ride in the sky like his mother.

"Hehehe. Sounds like you're grounded, Half-Blood Prince." His cheeks became as red as Caeldori's long, scarlet hair. She knew he wasn't fond of that name given that it usually was an insult to his dual heritage, but she only meant it in a more friendly gesture considering she was also born from parents in different lands. Walking up to her friend, her hand moved up and down the scales on this flying beast that was one of the few things Camilla was able to keep while coming to Hoshido.

"You might be scary to the other riding Falcons, but I know you're just a little old softie like your momma." Selena's heir cooed towards the wyvern making Shiro tilt his head in confusion.

"Umm...Caledy? Why exactly are you taking to it?" Shiro wasn't sure how that could solve their issue preventing them from taking a flying date in the skies today above his father's kingdom.

"The beast likes to hear someone sweetly calm it down. If your mother could talk to her wyverns like this, then it will be possible for you, Shiro." He thought she was nuts for even suggesting that. He certainly mastered using axes thanks to his mother and her retainer Beruka's training, however, this was not using a different weapon in battle. Caeldori was thinking that he could manage to talk this beast into flying up in the air as she does with her falcon.

"Just attempt to speak with her a little, Shiro." Her egging on made him sigh as he figured it wouldn't hurt to at least give it a shot. Sighing, he leaned over to the wyvern's ear hoping that no one else was looking at this.

"Okay I know this is embarrassing for the both of us, so if you can just take me up in the air for a while I'll give you all sorts of good Hoshido food later." He even provided a gentle pet like Camilla would, however, nothing happened.

"I guess the whole riding beasts thing just isn't in my blood-" He was cut off when he heard the flapping sounds of the undead creature beginning to lift him off the ground.

"See, he just wanted some loving that's all."  
"How do you know it is a he, Caledy?"

"Woman's intuition like mom would say." Laughing at his bewildered expression she mounted her ride, and the two began to soar into the sky allowing Ryoma and Camilla to watch in their black and white kimonos from a window. The next generation was certainly in good hands with these children. Ryoma hoped none of them would ever have to experience the kind of battles he had to endure just to find the love of his life.

"He's found himself a strong, powerful friend in that girl. Do you think she will be the one for our Shiro?"

"Well, she does love to ride in the sky like me. The chances are pretty good, and she's rather beautiful like your dear sister, Hinoka." Ryoma laughed while hugging his precious queen and love tightly, each of the members of this family got to enjoy this new world created for them by their parents something they all could enjoy.

"You're not considering making her one of "your angels" are you?" Ryoma joked while brushing through his wife's lovely hair creating a cute giggle from Camilla's lips.

"I guess we will see about that, love."

Light and shadow had turned into twilight for Ryoma and Camilla.

* * *

I had many ideas for stories in mind to get back doing work on this site, so I figured to bring out the one I feel is most welcoming to readers. A true story of love from the paring I found canon during my run in Fire Emblem Fates. You're free to disagree of course.


End file.
